


The research collected so far

by Spacejamismyjam



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Little Mermaid Elements, Little Mermaid Retelling, MariBat, Mermaid Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacejamismyjam/pseuds/Spacejamismyjam
Summary: A local zoologist has been begrudgingly tasked to document mermaids. Damian through his research becomes friends with a mermaid but this spells out trouble the more the prince gets involved. A little mermaid story with a twist!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Duke Thomas & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 32
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bbgirl3191](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbgirl3191/gifts).



"Please wait! I promise I'm not like those other barbarians."  
She looked at him for a second then dissapeared.  
"Damn it."  
This was the fifth day he had tried to talk to the mermaid. She just won't listen to him. All he wanted was to talk to her. But it seemed the prince had scared her of human men for good.  
"I'm gonna leave this here!" He shouted to the ocean, "it's a peace offering! I'm sorry he scared you! I just wanna talk!"  
He carefully wrapped the gift in seaweed before placing it on the rock. He rowed away soon after.  
After he was safely on land she went up and examined it. From his vantage point he watched and he wondered if that was enough to make it so she would talk to him. He made it to the manor and opened the doors to see his brother waiting for him.  
"Did you find her?" He asked not looking up from his book.  
"Yes."  
"I take it didn't go well."  
"Duke don't you have a manuscript to be writing for that duchess and the wider public?"  
"Yes but watching your misery is so much more fun."  
"Out of all my brothers your my least favorite."  
"I love you too Damian. Did she take the gift?"  
"I think so. I'm going back out tommarow."  
"Be careful. Don't forget to sweet talk her!"  
"Yeah, yeah."  
He left once more around his usual time to his delight she was waiting for him. "Oh hello! I'm happy to see you!"  
She said nothing but instead handed him the gift.  
"Oh right!" He turned the crank on it and showed her. "Its a music box."  
The tune was a short piece by Mozart.  
"I hope you like it. I'm quite fond of his music. Anyway-"  
"What do you want? You've been coming here for days. Your not like the others."  
"I'm a zoologist."  
She looked at him confused.  
"I study animals and people like you then write books so others can learn and keep you safe."  
"We don't need humans to keep us safe."  
"That dammed prince thinks otherwise. He has one of your sisters locked up and wants me to study you out in the wild."  
"Who?"  
"I'm not sure. He keeps saying she tells him about fighting giant squids and sharks and a bunch of other amazing feats. He mentioned something about an evil mermaid? I'm not sure. I'm simply here as a scholar to learn."  
"Lila."  
"Pardon?"  
"He has Lila."  
"I'm sorry. Is she a friend of yours?"  
"Hardly. But she is my responsibility."  
"Would you be willing to speak with me? We could better her care. Ideally she would be freed but the prince likes his ... oddities. He collects them."  
She looked disgusted.  
"I feel the same way. He shouldn't have that horrible zoo of his. But in matters of royalty there's only so much I can do."  
"Come back tommarow same time and we will talk."  
"I will."  
She left quickly.


	2. Guppies

He met her at the rock the next day.  
He had his notebook and fountain pen at the ready when she appeared.  
"First things first. My name is Damian." He struck out his hand, "what is your name?"  
"Marinette. Whats that weird thing with your hand?"  
"Give me your hand." Reluctantly she did so. He grasped it firmly and shook it. "This is called a hand shake. My people use it as a greeting." He flipped her hand around so he was holding the base. "If we were romantically involved or if I was interested in you I would kiss you hand. I'm not going to do so as to respect your boundaries. Only men kiss woman's hands."  
"Your people have strange customs."  
"Tell me about it. It's considered rude to introduce someone of a lower status first to someone of a higher status and there is no way to know so you just have to remember it all."  
Marinette crinkled her nose. "That seems rather stupid."  
"It is."  
"Damian."  
"Yes?"  
"Can you teach me more about your strange ways? I like the sound box."  
"The music box? Yes I'll teach you if you teach me. Does that sound fair?"  
"Yes. But bring more things I want to see them."  
"If you bring stuff from your place."  
"Okay."  
"Tell me. Why are you so willing to help me learn now?"  
"Your not here to hurt us. I thought it was a trick but you haven't ever come with a weapon."  
"I don't like using weapon on the people I'm trying to learn from. On that prince I wouldn't mind stabbing him."  
"Why do you hate him so much?"  
"Arrogance. He is horrible. When I came into his employment I had to nurse so many animals back to health because he didn't bother to have someone take care of them properly. The staff was too afraid to go near the lions after they ate someone so the poor animals nearly starved to death. "  
"Why stay with him?"  
"And abandon my staff and my animals? I could never."  
"Why are you here and not with them?"  
"My apprentice Felix is in charge. I trust him. He's stubborn but he's got a good head on his shoulders."  
"Whats an apprentice?"  
"Its a younger person that you teach your trade to. My trade is research and animal care. I didn't want to drag Felix with me. He's just barely thirteen I couldn't put him in danger."  
"Danger?"  
"Rumors are you mermaids drown sailors and other men."  
"Its not our fault they can't swim."  
Damian chuckled, "I suppose not."  
"Felix is your son isn't he?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You got the face parents have when they talk about their guppies."  
"I suppose he is like my son. I've had him since he was nine." Damian smiled wistfully, "the other scholars couldn't stand his sass. He's a good boy."  
"He's not yours?"  
"Not by blood if you mean. I took him in. Scholars take orphans and raise them to learn the trade. It's just how it is done."  
"I would like to meet your guppie some day."  
"I'll see if I can arange that. Do you have any guppies?"  
"No. I am of age but I haven't met the right one."  
"I understand."  
"You don't have a mate?"  
"No. My research keeps me busy. It's hard to maintain a relationship. Marinette Tommarow we should start learning about each other's cultures."  
"Okay bring something new."  
"I will."  
She disappeared under the water quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long this is gonna be. How many chapters? No one knows! I'm hoping this relationship isn't feeling weird. I'm probably overthinking it but I want this to like feel super earned when these two dorks get together.


	3. Lionfish

What did you bring?"  
"This is a towel and this is a book. Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet."  
"I brought this." She said heaving a large thing on the rock  
"What is it?"  
"Shelling rock."  
"Not the rock that." He says pointing to the large moving bag.  
"Crabs!" She takes a large one smashes it on the rock and offers it to him.  
"Its okay. I don't eat meat."  
She cocked her head to the side. "Why?"  
"In my work you learn about animal everyday. You learn all their habits and everything. After a while it just felt wrong."  
"Oh. I didn't know." She looked disappointed to the point that Damian had to do something.  
"Well um you could always grab seaweed and I could eat that."  
Her face brightened and she dove into the water.  
"Damian your an complete and utter idiot." He said to himself.  
Marinette brought up the seaweed and carefully laid it on the rock.  
"I'll eat it when its dry." Damian told her.  
"Uh so you guys only eat crabs?"  
She laughed it was a sweet sound like a bell.  
"No! Crab is just my favorite. We eat fish, and pretty much everything in the ocean except jellyfish. Shark is really good. We don't eat the big ones very much. To much work to catch them."  
Damian wrote down that mermaids could consume any fish except jellyfish.  
"Fascinating."  
"What?"  
"You hunt sharks. Your at the top of the food chain."  
"Sharks hunt us too sometimes. Just the young ones the older ones know better."  
"What?"  
"We have stingers."  
"Stingers?"  
She sighed at his demeanor and shock.  
Moving up the rock she displayed her fin flexing slightly.  
Damian looked at the her tail. He had only seen glimpses of it before but now he was blown away. "Beautiful." He looked at the tail in wonder. "Your tail is like a lionfish." He took in the blood red and pitchdark spots. "May I?" She looked at him confused.  
"May I touch the stingers?"  
"Be careful."  
He carefully touched a stinger examining it touching the tip didn't hurt him but he hadn't cut himself.  
"Posion?"  
"Yes."  
"Just like a lionfish. Wow this is fascinating. Can I take a spine for further research?"  
"No you may not."  
Damian sighed disappointed. "Tell me are all you like this same coloration and everything."  
"No we all take after different fish."  
"Fascinating." He was too distracted by her spines to notice Marinette's hand reaching to his.  
"Stop." She said softly taking his hand away from the spine.  
"But-"  
"You'll get hurt." To illustrate her point she grabbed the crab she smashed earlier and touched the crab flesh to a spine. The crab's flesh swelled up when it came into contact with the spine.  
"See. Your gonna cut yourself."  
Damian huffed she was right but he didn't have to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took FOREVER I've been working on some more serious creative writing so I can launch my own project. I'm really excited for it. Would you guys want me to post a link to it when its up? IDK if my writing is that amazing you wanna check out things other than fanfic but I digress.


	4. Romeo

"This is a book I think you would like." He said handing it to her. "Your hands are dry enough now to touch it."   
"Its nice..." Marinette said holding the book but not opening it. "I like the pictures."   
"You can't read. I forgot!" Damian slapped a hand over his face.   
"I'm an idiot."  
"What's reading?"  
"Reading is translating the symbols on the paper into a thing you can understand. Let me show you."   
He took the book and opened it.   
"These are letters this is 'r,'" he said pointing at the letter, and this is "'o'" his finger pointing at each letter, "'m' 'e' 'o' again and if we put it together that makes 'Romeo.'"   
"I wanna do that!"   
"Read?"   
"Yes!" Marinette looked at him her curiosity seemed to be peaked.   
"I'll teach you but," he looked at her trying to gage her reaction, "you'll have to give me some time. I have to take what little research I have to the prince. He is rather impatient."   
"Oh." Her face fell.   
"I'll be back its not forever."   
"Not forever." She repeated.  
"Cheer up." He told her stoking her cheek.   
"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,"  
"What are you doing Damian?"   
"Reading to you." He cleared his throat and continued.   
"For never was a tale of more woe that Juliet and her Romeo." He looked up at her after reading that part she seemed enchanted by each word as he finished.   
"I take you liked it."   
"Yes very much so!"   
"I'm glad you liked it Marinette."  
"But why didn't Romeo just wait for a moment?"   
"Its a tragedy they aren't meant to end happy."   
"I don't know if I like that."   
"Hmm it is what it is." He told her threading his fingers through her hair. Some how she had ended up almost in his lap.   
"Damien what was it that they did to show affection?"   
"A kiss. Its where you put your lips to another person's lips."   
She hummed thoughtfully before stealing a kiss. Damian was so surprised he nearly fell backwards into the water.   
"Marinette? What was that about?"   
"I don't know I wanted to try it," She giggled.  
She shrugged and dove into the water.   
"I will never understand women."  
He carefully tossed the towel and book into his row boat. He climbed in and rowed to shore. Something felt different but he couldn't quite place it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda sick not with covid but still. I'm still working on this other project and my personal life is getting pretty hard so I might not update as much but to the people keep commenting I LOVE YOU.


	5. Duke

Making his way to the mannor he decided to talk with his brother. He had kissed women before but he just felt different.  
"Duke?"  
"Yeah kiddo?"  
"I uh umm."  
"Did you finally get a girl that isn't scared of you?" Duke asked turning around in his chair. "You did! Your blushing!"  
"I guess I did in a way.."  
"What's her name?"  
"Marinette."  
"The mermaid?"  
"Yes." Duke was upon him instantly.  
"I knew it," he hissed.  
"Knew what?"  
"She kissed you. That witch!"  
"Don't call her that!"  
"Damian! You don't understand!"  
Duke shook him roughly.  
"She's put a spell on you!"  
"What?"  
"Mermaid folklore Damian! This stuff has to be based on some facts."  
He quickly grabbed some books and looked through them.  
"Damian tell me when was the last time you wrote to Felix?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"When was the last time you saw your son?"  
"Two weeks." Damian said with conviction.  
"Wrong! It has been a month, more than half that time!"  
"Look at your notes! They were so precise in the beginning and now they are all jumbled!"  
"I don't understand."  
"Damian look one of two things is happening. One you're falling in love. That would explain the spaceness the lack of regard for responsibility. Or two the mermaid has put you under some sort of spell." He sighed. "I'm inclined to belive that you are actually under a spell. She's not human."  
"But she's kind."  
"Kindness means nothing in this. She's obviously effecting you whether you know it or not. Most of your notes now are sketches of her."  
Duke grabbed the notes from Damian's hand. A full body sketch of Marinette smiled up at him her tail fully displayed.  
"Damian I'm worried about you."  
"There is nothing to be worried about! This is just research!"  
"Your not acting like yourself. Go tell her this needs to end please."  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know." The thought of not seeing her again made him ache.  
"You care for her. Spell or not Damian this isn't healthy. Your son is worried. I'm worried. We love you Damian."  
"I love you both too. But I can't stop seeing her."  
Duke sighed, "I can't stop you. But please if not for my sake if not for our brothers and father's sake be careful for Felix. Look at the folklore, study it. You can be prepared if I'm right. I hope I'm not but, if I am she will kill you Damian. If that happens I personally will look after Felix. However, he doesn't love me like he loves you. That child adores you Damian. You are his father. Nothing will change that. That boy loves you."  
Damian did something unusual for him. He hugged his brother tightly. "Thank you."  
Duke understood and hugged him tightly in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back I'm still devoting most of my time to my audio drama writing but writing this fic has helped me decompress. Oh for those of you who want more of Adrien suffering don't worry I'm gonna write some more of that in this fic and in the underground (another fic of mine.) Surprisingly Felix our boi plays a major part in both. I'm really happy you enjoy this fic it probably will be longer. Also hope you like the drama here.


	6. Realizations

Thanks to Duke's suggestion he read every bit of fokelore Duke had given him. He had a theory and he was going to test it. He canceled his driver to the palace and told him to come back tomorrow. He walked down the now familiar path and rowed his boat to the rock. "Marinette!"  
She popped her head out of the water. Upon seeing him her whole face lit up. "Damian!"  
"Hello Marinette."  
"I have something for you!"  
"Do you now? Come up to the rock."  
She did so. Tucked herself into his side quickly and he couldn't help but wrap his arm around her.  
"What do you have for me?"  
"This," she said proudly displaying a beautiful necklace made out of what looked to be fishing wire and her scales. A large scale hung in the center flanked by a pearl on each side.  
"You want to give me luck?" He asked thinking about the fokelore saying mermaid scales were lucky.  
"No," she giggled, "its what we give our mates."  
"You want me?"  
"Yes. I've wanted you for a while now. Will you except it?"  
Damian was hit by many thoughts all at once but the loudest was, "I guess she doesn't want to eat me."  
"Marinette are you sure you want me?"  
She huffed indignantly. "Of course! We mate for life so this isn't a rushed decision."  
He busied himself with playing with her hair.  
"But how does it work? I'm not able to live with you out here and you can't come on land with me. How would sex even work? I want kids." He mumbled the last part mostly to himself.  
Marinette started giggling at his distress.  
"It's easy! I get legs."  
"Legs?"  
"Yes in special circumstances we can become human. This is one of those times. I can walk on land with you and we can have loads of guppies!" She smiled at him.  
"Why haven't you turned human before? I know you care for me." He asked.  
"Lila." She sighed, "I have to make sure she is safe if you free her. We can be together."  
Damian felt a bit skeptical his brother's words ringing in his ears.  
"Marinette," he said cupping her face, "before I agree to anything I need to ask you a question and you must promise to answer it honestly."  
"I promise."  
"Did you put a spell on me?"  
"I did." Marinette looked down and clutched his hand. "I can explain."  
"Do so."  
"My sisters wanted to drown you. They wanted to tip your boat over. They think if your gone I will stay with them. They know that I want to be with you. If you were gone I don't know what I would do so I kissed you and put a protective spell on you. I also made sure they saw it." She sighed. "I'm sorry I just-" Damian cut her off with a kiss. She quickly responded in kind. The kiss became more heated as he pushed her against the rock hovering over her. He broke away for air and shuddered slightly as her lips made their way down his neck. Damian moved away and captured her lips again. His brain was telling him he shouldn't trust her but his heart didn't care. He wondered if he was really falling for Marinette or if it was just the way her tongue moved in his mouth. Damian couldn't find the ability to care either way, he just wanted her. He pulled away and tucked his head into her neck. Her hair smelled like a mix of sea salt and something else, a pleasant smell he decided. He wanted to stay here like this with her. She started to play with his hair, it was a pleasant sensation.  
"Damian does this mean you've excepted my proposal?"  
He decided not to answer instead kissed her neck similar to how she kissed him.  
"Damian I need a yes or a no."  
"Yes." The words left his lips and he wondered what his brother would say now. They remain like that tucked into each other for a while longer till he lifted his head and Marinette placed the necklace around his neck.  
"Now everyone will know you are mine."  
"Why is that important?" He asked kissing her hand.  
"If you start to drown one of my sisters will save you. A mermaid who loses her mate never lasts long."  
After he pulled the boat to the shore he layed down looking at the sky. Everything had escalated so quickly. He had wanted to kiss her, to touch her for a while. However, he never expected her to return his feelings so quickly. It all felt rushed as if she knew something he didn't. He might love her but he wasn't sure if he trusted her. Did he love her? He was fool enough to except her sudden proposal. He turned the thought around and around. He felt resigned to the feeling he now recognized.  
"Well shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this! A important note for the next few chapters they are in a principality so the prince is the guy in charge. It felt appropriate to make it this way also principalities are cool!


	7. Stress

Hello my darlings,  
I'm so happy you've enjoyed this fanfic. I'm overwhelmed by your suport. However, I probably won't update as much. I'm about to start my last semester of university and it will all be online. The things I've hinted at in my personal life have hit a crescendo.  
In short every day has been waiting to see if the doctor will cut my dad's foot off. In addition to seeing my mother cry herself to sleep and be constantly on edge. Needless to say the situation has lead to a lot of financial stress.  
I had a massive panic attack due to all the stress I was pushing down. My crying and panic lasted about a hour and a half till I calmed down. I have tried to write. However, the stress of the situation is getting to me. I have so many responsibilities to my family and my friends, but also to you. I didn't want to leave you in the dark. I will try to post. However, it will be infrequently.  
Stay strong.  
Sincerely,  
Spacejamismyjam!


	8. Before the storm

He walked up to the mannor and tried to avoid Duke.   
What happens next was a screaming match that lasted till their voices were raw.   
"I don't care!"  
"She's going to drown you Damian! I'm trying to help you!"   
"I think I..." Damian trailed off looking out the window to the sea.   
"What Damian, you think you love her?" Duke's voice had a harder edge then normal.  
"Yes." The words hung in the air like a noose. Damian decided if he was going to hang he would do it himself.  
"She loves me. I'm not completely sure I've never been in love but the ache of missing her tells me I probably am. Longing is not something you can fabricate. She wants to become human all I have to do is free her sister. I know you think I'm possessed but at least let me try."   
"You've lost it." Duke sat down and put his head in his hands.   
"Did she give you something?"  
"Yes a necklace."   
"She probably claimed you. Your bound to her now Damian. I'll help you but its only so your body doesn't wash up on shore later."   
"Thank you but what are you going to do?"  
"She needs documents. Do you really think our father will let you be with some ocean woman?"   
"I get that but-"  
"Your going to be with that stupid prince. He owes me some favors so if you 'lose' or the mermaid 'dies' he won't do anything to you."   
"Thank you."   
"Your welcome. I still think your crazy."   
"You mentioned it."   
"What's her name?"   
"Marinette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! My mental health break did wonders. Although my life this year is like tiger king you think it can't get worse then it does I'm moving soon so the chapters will stay short!


	9. the prince

After a struggle with the necklace Duke agreed to let Damian keep it. Damian covered it carefully with his cravat. He didn't want to let the prince see it. Who knows what he would do. Looking out the window of the carriage Damian though about Felix and what he was doing. He wanted to see Felix. He wanted to tell Felix about his Marinette. His Marinette. He scoffed. He was all ready turning into a love sick fool. He couldn't tell Felix, no, that would put the boy in danger. His boy in danger. He refused to do that.  
The carriage came to a stop and Damian stepped out. He expected to be hugged by his son but instead a aid to the prince rushed him. The aid dragged him to the throne room.  
The prince sat there playing with a necklace around his neck Damian felt cold dread fill his stomach. It couldn't be.  
"Tell me," the prince started, "why have you taken so long to return?"  
"The information was hard to gather. My source was difficult."  
"I see. Your research?" The aid grabbed the research out his hand and brought it to the prince. His eyes widened. "She's beautiful. I want her."  
"No."  
"Excuse me?" The prince's voice turned hard.  
"She's dead."  
"What? Are you sure?"  
"Your highness I am almost positive. She hasn't met me in weeks. She eaither died or moved on."  
"I'll find her. My ladybug."  
"Your highness I think this is a fool hearty idea."  
"I disagree. Recently my zoo has misplaced the mermaid. Its almost as if she grew legs and walked away."  
Damian felt cold dread spread through him. Marinette's words started echoing in his head. The necklace the damn necklace. He had to make sure.  
"My lord. Your necklace it's new may I ask who gave it to you."  
"A girl I'm courting. She's fun yet i don't know if this will continue."  
"Her name my lord?"  
"Lila."  
Damian felt the cold dread become soild in his stomach. It turned into something eles, the fear of the expected. He had read his brother's stories he knew what would happen next. Somehow the prince would know he was lying and would capture his Marinette, put him to death and kill his son. A tragedy. It was fitting. He awaited the orders.  
"Damian you are excused for now. Go visit your ward. I want a full report in the morning. We are going to start searching for her."  
"Yes sir."

Cold relief washed over him. Perhaps this would work out but dread still buzzed in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Damian dealing with this stuff. I'm excited for the new chapters I hope you my friends are excited for what's next. Your comments are making it easier to write.


	10. Lila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun chapter I hope you like it. Lila is a goodish person in this one.

Lila was human now. Dread filled his steps. How was he ment to free a girl in love with a selfish prince?  
He walked to the gardens he needed to sort himself before he saw his son. He couldn't let himself show the child his distress.  
He found a bench sourounded by flowers and other pleasing items. He put his head hin his hand and rubbed his temples.  
"Your Marinette's."  
"I beg your pardon?" He asked a pretty brown haired girl in a yellow dress.  
"I can sense it."  
"Lila?"  
"Yes. May I sit with you?"  
"Uh of course." He floundered.  
"Marinette must love you."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"The necklace it pulses with her energy. She wants everyone to know not to hurt you."  
"Surely you have done the same."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"Tell me, did she tell you how mermaids are born?"  
He shook his head. "She always avoided the subject."  
"Let me tell you a story. Before I became a mermaid I was a noble in Italy. A minor noble more of a merchant really. However, I was ambitious. I wanted more. I lied, I cheated, I framed others for crimes. I got to the top eventually. It took a few years but I was there. Until someone got their revenge at this point it doesn't matter who it was or why they did it. I was thrown overboard and drowned."  
"But-"  
"I know." She held out a hand to stop him. "I was given a second chance. Turned into a mermaid. I'm not sure why. But I met the requirements: young girl. I'm a waking corpse. I shouldn't be here. Adrien my teather is helping me. I almost-I wish." She stopped herself looking very sad and forlorn.  
"What is it Lila? You can tell me I won't tell anyone." He assured he felt bad for the girl on the brink of tears.  
"James. His name was James. I wish he was my anchor. He would of treated me well. I was going to be his wife forget about all of this," she said waving to the castle. "But I got caught. I told that stupid prince what he wanted to hear and he has yet to deliver."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I love James but he's just a fisherman. Adrien has enough power to find my mother. I need to tell her I'm sorry. I'm not like Marinette. Its only been two years for me. I need to see my mother again. I have to explain myself. I miss her so much." Damian tried to comfort the crying girl.  
"I'm sure the prince will find your mother."  
"I hope so. I want to show her I've changed."  
"Lila what do you mean not like Marinette?"  
"She hasn't told you." Lila's voice remained forlorn. "You can't tell her I told you. Her mother was a pirate in China, she had a whole fleet but Marinette was her treasure she loved her. But Marinette's boat sunk and she became one of us. I don't know more than that. Marinette was tasked with watching me so I didn't do anything stupid trying to find my mother like she did. That's how it works. Older mermaids watch the younger ones until one finds a mate and the other moves on."


	11. Felix

A walking corpes. He thought the conversation with Lila had been insightful but upsetting. If Marinette loved him, marked him as hers, why didn't she join him on land?   
He knew she had her reasons secretive as she was-but he couldn't shake the hurt coursing through his body. "I love you," he wispered clutching the necklace. He half expected half hoped something anything you happen. Nothing did. He sighed and kicked a rock, it flew aross the road and came to rest at a tree. His temper shouldn't get the better of him. Her secrets were hers he reminded himself, just as his secrets were his.   
Still he couldn't help the nagging in the back of his mind. His thoughts were soon disrupted by a warm body hitting his. Felix. He stroked the blonde hair and chuckled. "Missed me?"   
"You said you would only be gone for a few weeks! Not almost two months!"   
Ah guilt, perhaps that was what was nagging at him.   
"I'm sorry. I miscalculated. It took longer."   
"I'll say." Felix's words were muffled as he buried his face further in to Damian.   
"Are you gonna let go?"  
"No! If I do you'll leave again!"   
Damian chuckle Felix was always trying to be so grown up, but moments like this spoke for themselves.   
"Okay hold on."   
"Hold on?"   
There was a excited squeel as Damoan lifted the 13 year old up. He was able to walk about two feet before the weight became to much.   
"I'm not a little kid you know."   
"I just realized. You've grown to much for me to pick you up anymore."   
"I would hope so! I'll be taller then you soon!"   
"Perhaps." Damien smiled Felix's short stature never seemed to be far from conversation.   
"Oh you need to see this!" Felix grabbed his hand and dragged him in the door.  
"Look look! Very impressive right?"   
"You did this?"  
"Yes. I did have some help hanging it up but everything eles was all me!"   
Pride welled up in Damian's chest. "This is wonderful. Such great organization and look at your notes!"   
Felix's chest puffed up. "Have you all been sticking to the schedule?"  
"Yes! Tigers get feed right now! Lions next then bears."   
"I'm sure the staff likes that everything is now on a more efficient schedule."   
"Yeah!" He smiled up at Damian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVEEEEEEEEEEEEE (Cue mushu gif) I'm almost done with school I have three more finals then I'm done! I wrote this chapter to deal with some stress. But the last semester of my undergraduate degree is done!!!!!! I'm so excited job hunting will be hard but worth it. Hopefully I can post more. Not this week but after that.


End file.
